Different
by Bobbery
Summary: [Gorillaz] This takes place when 2D is a child, and how he is riduculed. And how that changes because of one girl. By the way, I'm aware most of the stuff didn't happen till he was older, I just did it for fun. :P
1. Chapter 1

**The ticking clock had become lifeless. The teacher at the front of the room was talking about some random nonsense that would never help any of the students later in life. Ozzy, a fourteen-year-old who is quite energetic, had raised her hand for a bathroom break. She had drank a lot of water at lunch. As she left the class and raced to the washroom, she had accidentally crashed her body against the body of another and knocked them down.**

"**I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over. Here, I'll help yo-"**

"**Nah, it's quite alright. I'll be, uhh..okay."**

**The student had stood up. It was a boy, most probably the same age as her. He was tall and lanky, with a very abnormal hairstyle. Spiky and coloured with different shades of blue. What she noticed about him was that his face was very lifeless. He had two very vacant black eyes. "The name's Stu, I s'pose, but muh friends call me 2-D. I'm new here and, err, I dun't know where to go." She smiled sweetly at him and then suddenly piped up, "I'll be glad to help you!".**

**It took them about an hour to see the whole school. When she had stopped him she just had to ask the question, "Do you know what class you gotta go to?" He then replied, "Yeah, to the grade eight class, least that's whut I was told." She was happy to hear that there would be a new student in her class, especially one as hot as this. While they started walking, she suddenly thought to herself, "What am I saying? I don't like guys yet. But.. I dunno.." She took another look at him, then looked forward again. When they stepped into the classroom, the teacher looked at 2-D surprisingly, like she had never seen someone like him before.**

"**Oh, yes, we have a new student today. Children, this is Stu-"**

"**2-D," he quickly replied, "that's muh name."**

"**Err.. okay then, his name's 2-D. Please take a seat."**

**He walked over to his desk and sat in it. He was eyeing his surroundings very silently, since he was too nervous to try and talk to anyone. Some of his fellow classmates had given him cold, chilling looks. They seemed to have a problem with him, but why? He's the same as any other student would be. At least, in his own mind, he _thought_ he was.**

"**Now, 2-D," the teacher started. "Why don't you tell us about yourself? Do you have any fascinating stories to tell us?"**

**He looked around wryly, then decided he had to speak. "Well, when I was a young'n, I got run over twice, I did, which fractured me eyes. I dun't remember that much 'bout it, but me mum said I was in a coma. Oh, and I love zombie movies."**

**Now they were really giving him odd looks. The teacher stuttered then had said, "So does that mean you're.. uhhh.. mentally retarded? Is that the term?" Before 2-D could reply, the class burst out laughing. Almost everyone was red in the face and couldn't speak, except for Ozzy. She felt sorry for this poor guy, many people in the world have to go through this type of situation. They continued laughing, until she suddenly and surprisingly stood up and shouted, "SHUT IT!". The class had shut it. **


	2. Chapter 2

The day was finally over. Ozzy had started to leave for home, but before she did, she walked up to 2-D and nudged him. He quickly turned around and said, "Whut you want?".

"**Just wanted to say bye, that's all," she replied with a hearty grin.**

"**Awright, see ya tomorrow, then."**

**She turned around and started to run towards home. 2-D had then left the school grounds but not to go home. He went to the local 7-11 and saw three other people standing near the door whom he had known very well. They'd been friends since about grade five, and they had plans of making a band someday. Not like that would actually happen, but it's a good dream to have.**

"**Hey, guys, how'wis your day?" 2-D asked in a neutral tone.**

"**Nothing much, just another crap day in that damn prison they call school," said a very green looking boy with unkempt black hair.**

"**Muds, watch your mouth, you don't want Noodle getting any habits, do you?" said a rather large boy with a backwards cap on his head.**

"**What're you gonna do about it, tubby?"**

"**Enough with the fat stuff, man. Can't you be happy for once in your life?" Russel said while glaring at him.**

**Noodle was running around excitedly for no real reason at all. She was still very young and she didn't even know English very well, but the guys kept her around since she didn't have any other real friends. **

"**Sooo, what's that new school of yours like?" Murdoc asked.**

"**It was terrible, they wer' all laughin' at me and such. Stupid kids," he mumbled. He put a cigarette in his mouth and got it lit. He knew it was a horrible habit, especially at his age, but he couldn't help what he did. He thought about the girl he met today, the only person who had actually treated him with respect. He was hoping that they would make good friends.**

"**Well, I gotta get going now, then. I'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess," said Murdoc. He had left and the others had left in the same direction, except for Noodle who had followed Russel. It had gotten very dark by the time 2-D had gotten home, and when he entered his house he went up to his room. There were many things on his mind about the day he had just gone through.**

**Why couldn't the students except people just because they aren't the same? That's what he was thinking. His three best friends didn't care about how he was, they hardly even noticed. Murdoc seems to really take a liking to him, but 2-D didn't want to go in that direction. It would make his social life a whole lot worse, now wouldn't it? He thought so. He was slightly shaking because of the cold air that blew in his room so he had covered himself with sheets and covers. As the day got darker, he got more weary, until he finally closed his eyes and decided to get to sleep. Tomorrow was another day, now wasn't it? It could be a lot better, and yet it also could but a lot worse. But there's always that girl he met, she seemed unique. His musings ended when he fell into a deep sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

The warm, bright sun had risen on a Wednesday morning. The sunlight shine through everyone's window to tell them that a new day had just begun. Ozzy had got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. About a half hour later, she said goodbye to her parents and left her house, then got on the bus outside.

Meanwhile, 2-D was still fast asleep. He didn't have an alarm clock or any annoying siblings to wake him from his slumber, but he had then finally noticed how late he was. "What! Holy sh-". He didn't have time to finish his sentence since he was in such a hurry to get ready. Before he got to the bottom of the stairs, he almost tripped and fell on his face. The poor boy was in such a rush that he forgot to have breakfast, not to mention that he had two different pairs of socks on. He burst out the door and fled like crazy to get there in time.

"**You're late, Stuart."**

"**I told you, that's not muh name. An' it's not my fault, I don't have a friggin' alarm clock" 2-D muttered.**

"**Excuse me? What did you just say?" the teacher asked.**

**  
"Oh, like you haven't 'eard that before," he replied. Before the teacher could say anything else, he took a seat in his assigned spot. He had heard some muffled laughs as he sat down, but he tended to ignore that.**

**Ozzy was just doodling, like usual, because that's her most favourite past time. She leaned over to 2-D and said to him, "Don't worry, this teacher's a real turd. I mean, a big, fat, piece of crap turd." 2-D got a grin on his face from that comment. The teacher pointed her meter stick at the board and announced, "You will all have a math test on algebraic equations and such this Friday. I will give you exactly ten minutes to study today, but for the rest of this day and tomorrow you have to use your free time. If you need any help, I will allow you to work with a partner to study. Now get started or I'll fail you all on the spot." Everyone mumbled curses and groaned in agony.**

**Although it wasn't very enjoyable, the students knew what they had to do. They all worked very rigorously for the amount of time they had. Half of them, though, were talking instead of studying, which made the teacher snap at them. Ten minutes later, the students had put their books away since the time was up. Except for 2-D, who was still studying very hard so he could get a good impression for his first test.**

"**Excuse me, you, whatever your real name is, please put your math textbook in your desk, please," the teacher asked.**

"**Yeah, yeah, inn'a minute," he murmured.**

"**NOW," she demanded.**

**He would get an even better impression if he were to listen to the teacher, so he did so. The day had progressed very quickly, as a matter of fact, and it was lunchtime before anyone knew it. They had a very cheap school, unfortunately, so they had their lunches in the classroom. Ozzy was sitting in her desk, with a group of students chairs beside her. She noticed that 2-D was sitting all alone, so she called out, "Hey, 2-D you can sit over here if you want." He looked up from his desk, and was about to accept his invitation by going over there, but before he could a student had said, "What're you doing? Don't let him sit over here, he's gay." She quickly retorted by saying, "How the crap would you know? You've never even talked to him. Jeez, you guys are the idiots." He decided not to sit over there. _If only Russel or Murdoc were 'ere, _he thought to himself, _but they're not. I hate this friggin' school._**

After lunchtime had ended, it was the time that many children had dread, while some absolutely loved. Physical education.

"DODGEBALL!" some random person had shouted out.

"Dodgeball, it is, then," she voiced in a satisfying tone of voice. "Everyone get into two teams."

The teams had been chosen in a short matter of time. Half of the class was on one side of the gym, while half of the class was at the other. Before the game was going to start, kids were sharing gossip and comments to each other, and many had said things such as, "If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball," or "Joanie loves Chachi!" because they thought that quoting movies was cool. It really wasn't. If Ben Stiller were there he'd kick all their asses.

A whistle had suddenly blown, which indicated that the game had started. They were rushing left and right, across the gym, trying to avoid being hit, since that's the whole point of the game. It was going smoothly until some ingrate had idiotically thrown a ball right at 2-D's nose, which made him fall over, and had his nose bleeding profusely.

Ozzy walked over to him and asked, "Hey, are you al-" WHAM. Right in the nose.

It was finally the end of another grueling day. Many students were supposed to study as their teacher instructed, but instead they put it off. But not 2-D. He didn't even go to 7-11 to meet his friends as he usually does.

"Where the bloody hell is 2-D!" Murdoc bellowed.

"I guess he got detention, or something. Maybe he's just busy." Russel replied. "Why do we go here everyday, anyways?"

"Tsukaremahita (I'm tired)…" said Noodle, yawning.

"Alright, I'll take you home," Russel volunteered. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Although he wasn't very big, Noodle was a very small little girl.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, see you." Murdoc grumbled, as usual. They had all left for home then and there.

Concurrently, 2-D was in his room, studying like he never had before. He had a small light hovering over his head to assist him. If he had gotten perfect on this test, it would mean a lot to him. _I'll show them whose retarded, _he thought. He stayed up very late until he got drowsy, so he fell back on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
